


Stargazing

by mmmdraco



Series: Sterek Week 2014 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They would have hated you," Derek said, head pillowed by his arms as he lay next to Stiles, looking at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

"They would have hated you," Derek said, head pillowed by his arms as he lay next to Stiles, looking at the stars.

Stiles snorted. “Who? Everyone? I’m an acquired taste. I’m not potato chips; I’m anchovies.”

"My family." Derek let out a huff of laughter. "You’re not that bad, Stiles. More like ketchup potato chips. Or salt and vinegar."

Turning onto his side so he was looking at Derek, Stiles bit his lip. “Why would they hate me?”

Derek pulled one arm from behind his head so he could briefly caress Stiles’ cheek. “Because you’re wild, but not in a way they’d understand. My family was all about strict control to help prevent chaos. You’re more like… controlled chaos. Also, Laura was very against anyone wearing flannel who wasn’t a lumberjack.”

Stiles was silent for a long moment, his breathing barely making a sound amid the crickets. His brow furrowed before he spoke. “Is that why you didn’t like me at first?”

"No." Derek look a deep breath. "I didn’t like you because you reminded me of them. Young and brash like Cora, but surprisingly put together like Laura. Capable of putting on the bravest front like my mother. Logical like my father. And maybe a little crazy like Peter. If they’d all still been alive and well, I might’ve tried to be friends right away."

"You don’t remind me of my mother at all," Stiles said suddenly. "But, my dad… You remind me of him a little."

Derek reached over to grab Stiles’ hand, rubbing his thumb roughly against his knuckles. “Is that why you’ve always been so good about making sure I don’t get hurt?”

Stiles squeezed their palms together tightly. “Maybe?” He shrugged, laughing softly. “I wish I could’ve met your family. The rest of them, at least. I hope they could’ve learned to love me.”

"They would have. Because I do." Derek smirked suddenly. "I did see part of myself in you early on, too." He licked his hips, grinning up at the sky. "I wore a lot of the same flannel shirts. It pissed Laura off so much… It was great. I would’ve loved you meeting her the most."

"The closest thing I’ve ever had to a sibling is Scott. And, I know it’s not the same. But, I understand that urge to piss him off sometimes. And… I’m glad you met him. Because, otherwise, I’m not sure we would’ve gotten here."

Derek turned more so he could press a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips. “We’re here, though, so let’s make the most of it.”

Stiles nodded, grinning widely. “Definitely.”


End file.
